Perseguido
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Sasuke se encuentra en un apuro. Tiene que escapar de su fan numero 1... y su única salida es seguir el plan de la única persona con la que se cruza. Hinata Hyuga.


**Perseguido.**

Pareja: sasuhina.

Au. (Están en el instituto)

OoC = un poco, más bien por Sakura.

Nota: Lenguaje algo ofensivo a Sakura Haruno, si te gusta el personaje, mejor no leas.

Nota2: Es un One-shot, es decir un solo capitulo. No estaba pensado para seguirlo más de ahí.

Género: romance, humor.

Ration: K+

Disclamier: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de kishimoto-sama :3 (si fueran míos parecería una telenovela xD)

-Narración y diálogos-

_-"recuerdos"- _

-"pensamientos"-

.

.

.

Correr. Eso es lo único que podía hacer y le estaba frustrando. Cerró los ojos con rabia. Él era un Uchiha, no un cobarde, pero la situación requería que utilizara toda su velocidad para escapar. Maldito el momento en que se llegó a olvidar de la ropa de cambio de educación física en clase. Ahora por culpa de eso tenía que estar huyendo durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Por suerte él estaba en plena forma y podría seguir corriendo por un buen rato, aunque no sabía por cuanto y ella no parecía cansarse.

.

.

"_Estaba saliendo del salón donde acababan de dar clases para dirigirse al gimnasio donde tocaba educación física después. Naruto y Kiba se habían adelantado en una extraña competición sobre quien era más rápido en llegar al vestuario y cambiarse la ropa. En cambio él, tenía que pasar primero por el baño de esa planta, para después dirigirse al vestuario de chicos. Fue en ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado la bolsa de cambio en clase. Gruñó. Llegaría tarde por ello. Con un poco de prisa por los pasillos llegó a donde minutos antes era su clase. Supuso que no habría nadie puesto que hace poco había terminado la primera hora y todavía había algunas personas por los pasillos cambiándose de clases._

_Cuando abrió la puerta, deseó no haberlo hecho por la que sería la primera vez de muchas en el día. Sakura, su compañera de clases y autoproclamada jefa del su club de fans, estaba cambiándose en plena clase con sus amigas. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo medio desnuda en el aula? _

_ - ¡Kyaa! – el grito casi le había dejado sordo y el paisaje no era muy alentador así que decidió marcharse. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando un cuerpo femenino se le pegó del brazo. Todavía sin la parte de arriba puesta. _

_ - No pasa nada Sasuke-kun… puedes ver lo que quieras cuando quieras… - dijo con voz insinuante la de ojos verdes. A Sasuke le recorrió un mal presentimiento por la columna vertebral._

_ - No gracias… - dijo escueto- tengo prisa – añadió antes de tirar del brazo para salir de su agarre._

_ - No seas vergonzoso Sasuke-kun… - siguió con una supuesta voz seductora que no tenía efecto alguno. Oyó las risitas de sus amigas por detrás. Por suerte vio que se iba a aferrar de nuevo a él, y pudo esquivarla a tiempo._

_ - No me interesan ese tipo de cosas – En cambio a lo que pensaba, en vez de alejarse dolida, la pelirosada se acercó a su oído lo mas que pudo._

_ - ¿Por qué no lo compruebas? – _

_Entonces no tuvo más remedio que empezar a correr. Pero como parecía no estar la inteligencia de parte de la pelirosa, lo perseguía creyendo que era un juego. Por lo menos había tenido la decencia de ponerse otra vez la parte de arriba del uniforme."_

_._

_._

Y ahí se encontraba él, corriendo por los pasillos como loco. La clase de educación física ya debería de haber empezado hace 10 minutos, por lo que ya presentarse era de tontería, puesto que le pondrían la falta igualmente. Necesitaba una forma de distraer a la loca que tenía detrás corriendo también. Vio su salvación unos pocos metros delante de su camino. Hinata Hyuga. Es verdad que era una chica también, pero que él supiera era la única que no parecía querer comérselo con los ojos y eso le hacía tener un poco de confianza. Deseó que su suerte para ese día no empeorara y sin poder parar por si lo pillaban, la cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella para seguir corriendo.

La Hyuga abrió los ojos sorprendida por el encontronazo con Sasuke Uchiha. Se suponía que debía estar haciendo ejercicios con la clase, pero en vez de eso se había saltado la clase y estaba corriendo por los pasillos. Aunque claro ella tampoco podía decir nada, puesto que había puesto una tonta escusa para no correr con los demás y había ido a la enfermería para simular un dolor de barriga o algo parecido. Aún no lo tenía pensado. Aunque ya no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, porque se había visto arrastrada por el chico más popular de la escuela a correr junto a él.

- ¿Po-porque corre U-Uchiha-san? –dijo con la mirada fija en la espalda del chico. Se produjo silencio mientras seguían corriendo. Cuando ya creía que no contestaría, lo oyó murmurar algo hacia ella.

- Me persiguen… -

Por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los de color opuesto y pudo entender que estaba buscando ayuda de ella. Aunque ¿Por qué ella? No se habían dirigido mucho la palabra en clase, cada uno iba por su lado casi sin prestar atención en el otro. Hasta hace poco se había enterado de que era uno de los chicos más populares. Realmente no solía prestar atención a esas cosas. Si es verdad que en cuanto lo supo, concordó con que era uno de los más guapos, pero nada más. Siguieron un buen rato corriendo, y eso le estaba pasando factura porque estaba perdiendo resuello, no estaba acostumbrada para nada a correr de esa manera. Así que cuando se metieron en la biblioteca para parar un poco, intentó coger el máximo aire posible.

- ¿Qu-quién… te… persigue? – preguntó cuando por fin había recuperado un poco de aire.

Por conclusión había sacado que ella era la única persona que se encontraba en el pasillo en ese momento, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que acudir a ella. Como también sabía que no le pediría ayuda directamente por su orgullo. No es que se interesara en los Uchihas, pero todo el mundo sabía que no eran precisamente los más sociales del mundo y mucho menos que se les hubiera oído pedir nunca algo a nadie. Por lo que tocaba sonsacarle que le pasaba. Después de todo no podía dejar a un conocido en medio de un problema.

- Sakura… - contestó en una especie de gruñido.

¡Oh, la chica de clase de su club de fans! Ahora entendía el porqué corría de esa manera. El moreno aparte de ser poco sociable, se caracterizaba por no acercarse mucho a las mujeres, lo que contrario a sus deseos hacia que se acercaran mas. Y ella según le había comentado Kiba, uno de sus pocos amigos chicos, era la peor de todas. Al parecer se creía especial por compartir infancia con él. Sonrió ante la visión de un Sasuke asustado por ver a sus fans corriendo tras él. Él lo notó y se molestó.

- ¿Se puede saber porque te ríes Hyuga? - ¡oh! La había pillado. Un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, avergonzada por reírse de esa manera decidió pensar en cómo ayudarlo.

- P-por ahora, quédese a-aquí – dijo cuando se le ocurrió algo – Ahora ve-vengo…

- Hmp… - soltó como para estar de acuerdo o así se lo tomó ella.

Seguido, la peliazul salió por la puerta de la biblioteca y se encaminó por los pasillos a su destino. La biblioteca por suerte era muy grande, así que aunque la Haruno entrara, tardaría un buen rato en encontrarle. Eso le daría tiempo suficiente para preparar algo para ocultarle.

.

.

Ya la Hyuga se estaba tardando demasiado según el Uchiha. Este, se encontraba entre unas estanterías, esperando por la ojiperla que suponía que se le había ocurrido algún plan para pasar desapercibido. Pero ya llevaba esperando un buen rato y la chica no aparecía por la puerta de la biblioteca, la cual divisaba por entre los libros. Lo único que lograba ver era la figura de la persona que lo perseguía. "¡Por dios, Hinata date prisa!"

Como si de verdad lo hubiera oído, divisó la figura de su –ahora- salvadora, al lado de la histérica Haruno. Al parecer estaban hablando de algo, y por un momento se asustó… bueno se asustó, un Uchiha no se asusta se sorprende a mal, de que la Hyuga podría estar diciéndole donde se hallaba en ese momento, pero respiró tranquilo a verla entrar sola en la biblioteca con una bolsa en las manos.

Miraba de un lado a otro buscando al chico, pero no podía ver bien por entre las filas de estanterías. Por suerte Sakura no era muy lista, cuando preguntó por Sasuke su cuerpo había temblado como una hoja y desviando la mirada, se había oído respondiendo que no lo había visto en todo el día. Cosa que es mentira porque estaban en la misma clase, pero eso era otra historia. Siempre se ponía igual al mentir, a ella se le daban muy mal esas cosas. De repente una mano entre las estanterías del fondo la avisó de que fuera a ese lugar. Sonrió por la gracia del gesto y fue hasta el fondo de la biblioteca.

- Y-ya… estoy aquí… - dijo a modo de saludo. El silencio se prolongó durante unos segundos, hasta que volvió a hablar el moreno.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué idea se te ha ocurrido? – la chica salió de su ensimismamiento y recordó a lo que había ido.

El azabache vio intrigado como levantaba la bolsa que traía entre las manos y sacaba unas gafas de ellas. ¿Gafas? Y después otra cosa más amarilla que parecía un revoltijo de lana. La miró esperando su explicación, y que tenían que ver esas cosas con su escape del color rosa.

- E-estas gafas s-son mías… pero te l-las presto – dijo a la vez que se las tendía. Él las cogió inspeccionándolas de arriba abajo.

- ¿Tú llevas gafas? –

- S-solo para leer – sonrió levemente – n-no te preocupes… no llevan mucha graduación.

El chico se las puso después de mirarlas de nuevo. No veía mal, no se mareaba y lo más importante, no parecían muy llamativas. La chica era lo suficiente tímida como para buscar unas lentes discretas.

Por un momento, Hinata no pudo desviar su mirada de la cara de Sasuke. Verdaderamente las gafas le sentaban bien. Le hacían desaparecer ese aire de agresividad y le hacían ver más intelectual y atractivo. Se sonrojó ligeramente por sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Solo estaba ayudándolo a deshacerse de una seguidora, no intentando captar otra. Se reprendió a sí misma.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó él, señalando al amasijo amarillo en las manos de la chica. Eso hizo volver a la morena en sí. Dudó un momento. Sabía que no le iba a hacer gracia pero era la única manera que se le había ocurrido.

- L-la peluca… -dijo en un susurro que el Uchiha se tuvo que esforzar en oír.

- ¿Peluca? – alzó un poco la voz sin querer.

Varios "Shhh" salieron de las estanterías opuestas y él miró a todos lados preocupado por si aparecía una cabellera rosa por algún lado. La de ojos claros intentó aguantar una risa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios. Claramente estaba acorralado. Eso le dio fuerzas para enfrentarse a su timidez y terminar de explicarle todo.

- S-si… es lo más parecido que e-encontré en el almacén… - eso preocupó más al Uchiha.

- ¿Cómo que del almacén? ¿Qué es exactamente?

- U-una fregona… - vio pasar por varios colores la cara del chico que se estaba arrepintiendo de pedir ayuda a cualquier chica del mundo – p-pero no te preocupes… e-es nueva… - "¡Es nueva! Como si es recién sacada de la fabrica" pensó el chico molesto.

- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no me pienso poner esto! – dijo malhumorado pensando en buscar por su propia cuenta, una salida.

A Hinata no le sentó muy bien la respuesta. Después de todo, ella solo estaba ayudándolo sin ningún crédito de que le devolviera el favor algún día. Y aún así tenía el descaro de negarle la ayuda. Pocas veces en su vida había estado molesta, pero por primera vez quería darle un pequeño susto al "gran" Uchiha. Rodó los ojos al pensar eso y se decidió.

- ¡S-sakura-san acaba de entrar por la puerta! – exclamó de repente, apuntando a la entrada. El chico sorprendido, se colocó rápidamente la peluca sin mediar palabra alguna.

Cuando vio a Hinata intentando contener la risa con gran esfuerzo, se dio la vuelta mirando a todos lados sin encontrar rastro de la pelirosa. Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de Sasuke al darse cuenta de que lo habían engañado. La miró fijamente por unos segundos y observó cómo a pesar de estar mirándola mal y de forma molesta, ella seguía intentando aguantar las ganas de estallar de risa en medio de la biblioteca. Por suerte para él, estaban solos en esa parte de la biblioteca y nadie había visto semejante ridículo sin contar a la Hyuga.

- Esta me la pagas Hyuga-

A la chica se le fueron las ganas de reír mientras veía como el moreno se quitaba la peluca rubia y salía indignado por las puertas de la silenciosa biblioteca. Por alguna razón no podía dejarlo ir así sin más, así que lo siguió dispuesta a pedirle perdón. Después de todo ella si podía.

Salió sin pensar al pasillo. Estaba demasiado indignado para tener en cuenta el peligro que corría a plena vista. Sintió unos pasos detrás de él y se volvió lentamente. Era la morena, había ido detrás de él.

- L-lo siento… - él solo soltó su típico "hmp" – e-es que estabas m-muy gracioso – se disculpó de nuevo, intentando no recordar de nuevo al chico con los flecos rubios cubriendo parte de su frente aún con pelo negro.

Se acercó hasta ella con aura seria y la arrinconó contra una de las paredes. Puede que lo estuviera ayudando y se haya disculpado, pero después de todo le había hecho pasar ridículo sin razón alguna. La vio sonrojarse ligeramente por la cercanía y como sus labios se abrían.

- ¡Oh! ¿es divertido? – dijo dejándola entre él y la pared.

La risa de la chica se esfumó igual que apareció. Tener tan cerca a ese chico le estaba haciendo entender que no debería de haber hecho nada, quizás hubiera sido mejor si no le hubiese ofrecido ayuda o que no le hubiese hecho la broma de la peluca. Estaba segura de que no debería de haber hecho eso último. Cerró los ojos, estaba nerviosa, nunca se le habían dado bien los chicos y se le había ocurrido hacer cabrear a uno. Bonita era. Ahora toda la presencia imponente del chico moreno parecía estar rodeándola, lo que le hacía tener sequedad en la boca. Se relamió la boca seca aún con los ojos cerrados.

Por un momento se quedó perdido en el movimiento de su lengua mojándose el labio superior. Y sintió sed. Su garganta se había secado y necesitaba algo mojado. Como esos labios rojizos de la morena, que ahora brillaban por la capa de saliva de esta. Tragó saliva. Encima tenía los ojos cerrados, lista para... Una especie de gritito llegó desde el final del pasillo sacándolo de su concentración.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, ¿Dónde estás?! – vio como la morena que también parecía perdida en sus pensamientos abría los ojos y volvía la cara por donde había provenido el grito de la Haruno. Lo miró a él como preguntándole que es lo que haría.

Pero él ya tenía decidida una cosa desde hacía minutos. Rápidamente se puso de nuevo la improvisada peluca junto con las gafas de la chica y se inclinó a devorar esos exquisitos labios que lo habían provocado.

Hinata solo pudo abrir los ojos de la sorpresa y parecerse a un tomate rojo en su máximo punto de maduración. Su mente no pudo dar a más, ni siquiera pudo fingir cerrar los ojos cuando vio a la otra chica pasar por detrás del Uchiha y mirarlos extrañada. Pensaba que los había descubierto después de todo, cuando la oyó murmurar algo como –será cerdo Naruto- y seguir su camino pasillo abajo.

En cuanto la chica se hubo marchado, el chico de piel blanca se separó de ella con una sonrisa de autoeficiencia. Se quitó la peluca y se agachó de nuevo, esta vez a la oreja de la muy avergonzada Hinata Hyuga.

- Gracias por la ayuda Hyuga – dijo con la voz un poco más ronca de lo normal – te avisaré si necesito escapar otra vez…

Y acto seguido se alejó rumbo a clases después de dejar la peluca caer delante de ella. Y es que en medio de todo el jaleo había tocado el timbre, dando inicio a la tercera clase del día. Pero ella no se podía mover. No se veía en las posibilidades de hacer frente de nuevo al chico que se había robado su primer beso. Como pudo, recogió la improvisada peluca del suelo y dirigió sus pasos a la clase. Lo peor de todo es que no le había devuelto las gafas, por lo que en algún momento tendría que volver a buscarlas. Y él lo sabía.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a otro de mis fics o gracias por darme una oportunidad se acaban de leerme! ^w^-**

**Aquí he vuelto con otro SasuHina *o* mi pareja adorada de esta serie! **

**Tengo que darle las gracias a Pitukel-chan, por darme la idea con una de sus muchas conversaciones x3**

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla :3 lo dicho no tengo pensando en hacer una segunda parte solo fue una explosión de momento xP **

**Todos sus reviews son bien recibidos! *o* **

**Gracias por leerme y neko-besitos a todos! **


End file.
